Desperate in Maridia
by Watery Love
Summary: Samus needs relief, but there aren't any bathrooms on Zebes. Watersports and some desperation.


Samus squirmed inside her Gravity Suit as she rode the elevator down to Maridia. It had been more then an hour since she landed on Zebes and had been all over Crateria, Brinstar, most of Norfair, and the Crashed Ship. Samus knew that Ridley was deep within Norfair, just as he was before. But she still didn't have the means to penetrate further into Norfair, and that the suit upgrade that would help her do so had to be somewhere within Maridia.

Samus also knew that her bladder was very full.

She was proud, and normally wouldn't show her discomfort. But she was alone, and the pressure was rapidly building after all the extra fluids her suit automatically gave her in Norfair. Samus had begun to feel the need to pee even before leaving acquiring the Grapple Beam. And while most women would have wet themselves by now, Samus was much more disciplined and used to holding it for long periods.

But the rapidly approaching underground sea made her squirm again. The idea of flowing water had the same effect on Samus as it did on all human beings. And soon she would be completely submerged. Samus didn't want to admit it, but she would have to pee soon.

The lift slowed, then stopped at the top of a tall, marshy room. Now was not the time for relief. Samus jumped from the lift, and then down to the bottom of the room. Without hesitation she opened the next door, and began to move onward, blasting everything that stood in her way.

Samus was nearly past her limit.

Maridia was torture. Not in terms of her abilities. She had been just fine in getting past every enemy, every obstacle. But being surrounded by water was almost more then her bladder could stand. The pressure was so great she could barely move. Samus didn't know how she made it through this last room, which she now stood at the top of. She was no longer submerged, at least, but if she didn't go soon, she'd be peeing whether she wanted to or not!

But Samus just couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable in a room like this, no matter how briefly. She was experienced enough to know better. The shame of wetting herself would be preferable to death.

Moving stiffly, Samus opened the door before her and moved into the next room. It was small, damp, and nearly empty, save for the energy recharge slot at the far end of the room.

Samus was delighted! At long last she had found what she had been hoping for: a safe room that creatures couldn't penetrate.

Walking forward as the door shut behind her, Samus tapped a command on her arm cannon. Moments later her entire suit vanished, in storage back on her ship, at least for a moment. Now Samus was only in her undergarments, not the Zero Suit, but a black sports bra in the style of a halter top with matching black panties and boots.

Samus pulled down her panties, feeling mischievous and excited. She was no stranger to peeing outside of a toilet, and although she didn't do it often, Samus always secretly enjoyed doing so and this would be no exception.

At first she only pulled them down to her knees, but then smirked slightly and pulled them down to her ankles, then completely off. Now Samus was naked from the waist down, her hairless pussy visible to all, not that anyone else was in that tiny room with her.

Samus set her panties onto the energy recharge slot before squatting down, her legs spread wide, lips spread slightly. She looked down between her legs and, at long last, she relaxed, and began to pee.

"Ahhhhhh...," Samus couldn't help but to sigh. Relief felt so good after holding for so long! Her pee shot out of her, pale yellow and hissing loudly as it arced slightly before hitting the floor, splashing noisily on the wet floor. Samus watched with great interest. She was fascinated as to how people peed, male, female, even herself. Her only regret in that room was that she didn't have a mirror. Then she could've spread outer and inner lips and watch her pee exit directly from her hole.

After nearly thirty seconds her fast flowing stream, weakened and slowed before finally stopping. The only sound now came from drops that hit the large puddle on the floor, the only evidence of what Samus had done, and even that was barely indistinguishable from the other puddles and damp floor.

Samus stood and put back on her panties. There was nothing to wipe with, and Samus wasn't concerned about a few drops on those black panties. They wouldn't show up once dry, or smell after being washed. After that, she tapped something onto what seemed like an ordinary watch on her right wrist. Moments later her Gravity Suit materialized around her once again.

Feeling rejuvenated from that pee, Samus inserted her arm cannon into the energy recharge slot. After a few seconds her energy was fully recharged.

Now Samus felt ready for anything as she exited the room and plunged back into the water. Samus moved onward, continuing her mission on Zebes. Feeling naughtier and bolder, Samus discreetly increased her fluid intake within her suit, hoping for another public pee break soon!


End file.
